All I Ever Wanted
by Elven Jedi Companion
Summary: Thor is dead and Loki is left to take over Asgard's throne. Loki always thought that this was everything he ever wanted, but he was wrong. AU. Takes place during The Dark World, but Loki never fell and never attacked New York. Character death!


**Title: All I Ever Wanted**

**Author: Elven Jedi Companion**

**Category: Thor: The Dark World**

**World: Alternate**

**Pairings: none, but features Loki and Jane bonding as friends**

**Genre: angst; tragedy**

**Rating: 'T' for minor gore**

**Major Characters: Loki, Jane Foster**

**Minor Characters: Thor, Frigga**

**Summary: Thor is dead and Loki is left to take over Asgard's throne. Loki always thought that this was everything he ever wanted, but he was wrong. AU. Takes place during The Dark World, but Loki never fell and never attacked New York. Character death!**

**Disclaimer: Do you think if I owned Marvel I would be sitting at my computer writing fanfics? No, I'd be turning these AUs and Headcanons and other assorted fics into actual canon movies!**

**Warning: Some non-explicit blood and gore **

**Listening to: "All I Ever Wanted" (Prince of Egypt)**

**A/N: Yes, I know. I should be working on other stories. But this little plot bunny won't leave me alone. I tried asking it nicely and ignoring it, but I just had to write it down. Anyway, enjoy and leave some nice reviews for the Muses to feed on. I think they might be hungry. *Muses look at readers with chibi puppy eyes*.Same title as the song I am listening to. **

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~OO~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~OO~O~O**

Thor swung Mjolnir at the advancing Dark Elves, despite a small voice in his head hat told him this was all in vain. There were too many of the creatures for his army who, despite being strong Aesir warriors, were tiring, their numbers growing smaller as the Dark Elves killed more and more of them. From the corner of his eye, Thor would sometimes see Sif skillfully swing her weapon, sometimes Fandral, for once focused entirely on fighting and not making his usual jokes, sometimes the king of Asgard would see Volstagg, who seemed, for once in his life, more concerned about the fight than about his next meal, or Hogun, who, of course, was simply fighting, though he seemed, if at all possible, even more grim faced than usual.

Suddenly, the blonde-haired god heard Sif shouting his name and turned just in time to see a Dark Elf, a Kursed by the looks of it, looming before him with its cruel looking blade drawn. Thor stretched out his arm, waiting for the feel of Mjolnir's smooth grip. But it was too late; Thor felt the burning pain in his chest as the Kursed plunged its weapon into the thunder god's body. Thor finally felt Mjolnir in his hand and, gathering strength that was rapidly fading, swung the hammer around his head, storm clouds appeared overhead, thundering weakly, and Thor swung his faithful weapon in a downward arc, bringing lightning down with him. The lightning struck the ground and rocks and debris blew outward, knocking down everything and everyone and leaving a large crater to show where the lighting had struck.

Sif and the Warriors leaped to their feet as soon as the debris had passed and hurried to the crater. Sif let out a soft gasp, something that was very unusual for the warrior, and quickly slid down the hole, falling to her knees beside a motionless body in the center of the crater. The Warriors hastened to her side and looked down at their fried and king's still form. Crimson liquid stained the ground around him, pouring from a gaping wound in the king's chest. Sif, standing now, collapsed with a sob and Fandral caught her. The blonde Warrior had tears in his own blue yes, as did Volstagg and even grim Hogun.

O~O~OO~O~O~OO~O~O~O~O~O~OO~O~O~O~O~O~O

Loki stared out at the Bifrost; he had a nice view of it from the balcony his room opened up to. The second born prince of Asgard looked down at the spell book that sat open on his lap. He'd been practicing his magic for a little over an hour now. He wondered how long it would be until Thor returned home, it had been several weeks since his older brother had left to fight Malekith, leaving Loki to temporarily take his place. There was a knock at his door.

"Your highness?" the voice of one of the guards called.

"Enter." Loki replied standing and placing his book neatly on his bed.

The door opened and in stepped a young guard, his face was blank, but his eyes, which were grey, held grief. Loki frowned slightly, his brow furrowing ever so slightly.

"Your highness, I bring grave news." The young guard began, trailing off.

"About what?" Loki prompted.

"Your brother, the king." The guard sighed sadly. "He was killed in battle."

Loki stiffened as shock washed over him. Thor…gone? Just like that, killed…his strong big brother…killed by one of those accursed creatures. Realization swept over the prince, he'd never hear Thor's voice, never again hear his laughter after one of Fandral's jokes. He'd never again feel Thor's strong arms wrapped around him after a nightmare. Never see his older brother's shining blue eyes again. Loki's chest hurt, he felt as if a white-hot dagger was being pushed into his heart and twisted violently***. **He felt tears well up in his emerald eyes and backed away from the guard slowly.

"Get out." The prince hissed, forcing back tears that threatened to fall. He was not going to cry in front of this guard. He was a prince!

The young guard bowed and hurried out of the room, clearly knowing that Loki needed time to process this. But Loki was not going to be alone, Frigga, his mother, entered the room. From the tears in her own eyes, she had heard the news already.

"Loki, my son." Frigga murmured as she wrapped her arms around her one remaining son.

Loki couldn't speak, couldn't pull away, couldn't do anything. He felt the tears streaming down his cheeks, but he couldn't make a sound, not even the tiniest whimper. Frigga held Loki, feeling the tears pouring from her son's emerald eyes. She noticed his silence right away and wasn't surprised, Loki had always been the silent one, and so it made sense that his grief came silently as well. Frigga then realized, with Thor gone, the duty of ruling Asgard fell to Loki. The queen sighed mentally, wondering if her son would be able to rule with his brother's death weighing on his mind. Another thought flashed through the queen's mind: Jane Foster. Had the guards already notified the mortal woman of Thor's death? How would the mortal react to the news that her-what did the mortals call it? Boyfriend? - , who was, for all she knew, immortal, had been killed?

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~OOO~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Loki sat on the throne of Asgard, staring at nothing in particular. Thor's crimson cloak was wrapped around his shoulders and a crown sat on his brow. The cloak was a bit big, having been made to wrap around Thor's broad shoulders, not Loki's. And the crown, something Loki had always imagined wearing, felt so heavy! He wished, not for the first time, that Thor was there. The young king of Asgard could use his older brother's strength and support right now, what with Asgard still at war with the Dark Elves and the mortal woman, Jane, in danger with the Aether in her.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~OO~O~OO~O~O~O~O~O**

*** This description of grief, all of it, is taken from my own unfortunate experience in losing a loved one o death and receiving the news. I felt exactly like this after my mom told me that my dad had died in a car accident. **

**A/N: So, I was going to make this a one-shot, but it's late (well, it's two in the morning so I guess it's early, but whatever) and I'm tired. I'll just write the rest tomorrow. As I stated above, Loki's reaction to the news of Thor's death is based off my own reaction to the news of my dad's death. The shock, the realization, the silent tears, everything is real. I may or may not expand this and write the Fiver Stages of Grief as Loki and Jane go through each one, what do you think?**


End file.
